25 Kwietnia 2004
TVP 1 05:55 Ród Gąsieniców; odc.4/6 Synowie krwawego; 1980 serial prod. polskiej; reż: Konrad Nałęcki 06:55 Europa bez miedzy 07:40 Przedszkolandia; odc.11; serial dok.Barbary Pawłowskiej 08:05 Moda na sukces; odc.2190; serial prod.USA 08:30 Nowe przygody Flippera; serial prod.USA 09:15 Lippy & Messy; język angielski dla dzieci; powt. 09:20 Myślisz o kimś? - Wybierz teledysk!; program muzyczny stereo 09:45 W-SKERSI; program, którego celem jest integracja niepełnosprawnych z ich zdrowymi rówieśnikami 10:10 Gamebox; program poświęcony grom komputerowym i konsolowym stereo 10:40 Od przedszkola do Opola; Bajm 11:10 Bezpieczna przystań; odc.6; serial prod. USA 12:00 Regina Coeli 12:15 Ksiądz August Czartoryski - nowy polski błogosławiony 12:35 Tydzień 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Kuchnia z Okrasą; magazyn kulinarny 13:30 Kochamy polskie seriale 14:00 Dodaj do ulubionych; Elektryczny jeździec; The Electric Horseman; 1979 film fab.prod.USA; reż: Sydney Pollack; wyk: Robert Redford,Jane Fonda,Valerie Perrine 16:00 BBC w Jedynce; Dzika Australia; odc.5/6 Wyspy-arki posród oceanu 16:50 Koniec Jałty 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Sportowy Express 17:25 Dziennik telewizyjny - program Jacka Fedorowicza 17:35 Śmiechu warte 18:05 Lokatorzy; Starszy brat; serial komediowy TVPstereo 18:35 Jaka to melodia?; quiz muzyczny stereo 19:00 Wieczorynka; Gumisie 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:10 Rodzinka; odc.7 Konflikt pokoleń; 2003 serial TVP (stereo) 20:40 Malibu Road 2000; cz.3; 2000 Malibu Road; 1992 serial obyczajowy prod. USA /za zgodą rodziców/; reż: Joel Schumacher; wyk: Drew Barrymore, Lisa Hartman Black, Jennifer Beals, Brian Bloom 21:30 Spełniamy marzenia; stereo 22:10 Uczta kinomana; Elizabeth; (Elizabeth); 1998 dramat historyczny prod. angielskiej (118') zgodą rodziców; reż: Shekhar Kapur; wyk: Cate Blanchett, Geoffrey Rush, Joseph Fiennes 00:10 Uczta kinomana; Ghost Dog : Droga samuraja; Ghost Dog:The way of the Samurai; 1999 film fabularny prod. USA /tylko dla dorosłych/; reż: Jim Jarmusch; wyk: Forest Whitaker, John Tormey, Cliff Gorman 02:05 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 07:05 Film dla niesłyszących; Czarne chmury; odc.2/10; 1973 serial TVP; reż: Andrzej Konic; wyk: Leonard Pietraszak, Ryszard Pietruski, Anna Seniuk, Elżbieta Starostecka 07:55 Słowo na niedzielę; niesłyszących 08:00 M jak miłość; odc.228; serial TVP stereo 08:50 National Geographic proponuje; Powrót do krainy krokodyli; film dok.prod.ang. 09:20 Mazurki z "Atmy" gra Ewa Osińska; film dok. 09:50 Złota dwunastka oper 10:00 Bliźniemu swemu 10:10 Podróże w czasie i przestrzeni; Jordania-królewskim szlakiem; film dok.prod.USA 11:00 Bliźniemu swemu 11:10 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza; odc.119 - Smak Stambułu 11:40 10 lat demokracji RPA 11:50 Jak poślubić milionera; How to Marry a Millionaire; 1953 komedia romantyczna prod. USA; reż: Jean Negulesco; wyk: Marilyn Monroe, Lauren Bacall 13:25 Klub "Smaku Europy"; cz.1 13:45 10 lat demokracji RPA 14:00 Familiada; odc.1062; teleturniej 14:30 Złotopolscy; odc.593 - Metafora; telenowela TVP 15:00 Szansa na sukces; Wanda i Banda; stereo 16:00 Na dobre i na złe; odc.178; serial prod. TVP 16:55 Klub "Smaku Europy"; cz.2 17:30 7 dni świat; program publicystyczny 18:00 PROGRAM LOKALNY 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Pogoda 19:05 Tygodnik Moralnego Niepokoju; odc.19; program kabaretowy 19:25 10 lat demokracji RPA 19:35 Tylko futbol; magazyn sportowy 20:00 Benefis Wandy Polańskiej 21:00 Ja, alkoholik; odc.10 Nadzieja; telenowela dokumentalna TVP 21:30 Anna Dymna-spotkajmy się 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Sport-telegram 22:28 Pogoda 22:34 Pogoda; Dla alergików 22:40 Złota dwunastka oper - Przed wielkim finałem; Manon 01:30 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6.00 Mopman 6.45 Benny Hill 7.00 4 x 4 7.30 Ręce, które leczą - program Zbigniewa Nowaka 8.00 Lochy i smoki 26 - serial anim. 8.30 Przygody Jackie Chana 39 - serial anim. 9.00 Hugo - program dla dzieci 9.30 Poplista 10.30 Rodzina zastępcza 163 - serial obycz. 11.30 Dalsze przygody dzieci z Bullerbyn - film 13.15 Dzika lokatorka - film USA 15.15 Benny Hill 15.30 Fundacja Polsat 15.45 Informacje 16.00 Prognoza pogody 16.05 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16.30 Czarny pies czy bialy kot 37 - talk show 17.30 Awantura o kasę 172 18.30 Informacje i sport 18.55 Prognoza pogody 19.00 Rodzina zastępcza 164 - serial obyczajowy 20.00 Pensjonat pod Różą 11 21.00 Dziki 9 - serial 21.30 Studio LOTTO 22.00 Czego się boją faceci 20 - serial kom. 22.30 Kuba Wojewódzki 75 - talk-show 23.30 Niezla sztuka 24 0.00 Przestępstwa uchwycone kamerą 1.00 Magazyn sportowy TVN 6.20 Telesklep 8.00 Niesamowite opowiastki 1 - serial anim. 8.25 Bialy kucyk - film rodzinny, Irlandia/USA 10.15 EI Diablo - western USA 12.25 Jestem, jaki jestem - prog. rozrywk. 13.50 Co za tydzień - magazyn 14.20 Richie milioner - film rodzinny USA 16.15 Maraton usmiechu - prog. rozrywk. 16.45 Ale plama - prog. rozrywk. 17.15 Narodowy Test na Prawo Jazdy 1 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.35 Pogoda 19.40 Uwaga! 20.00 Narodowy Test na Prawo Jazdy 2 21.55 Pod napięciem - talk show 22.25 Superwizjer - magazyn 22.55 Nie do wiary - opowiesci niesamowite 23.25 Yamakasi - współcześni samurajowie - film sens. 1.25 Alfabet mafii - serial fab.-dok. 1.55 Nic straconego - powtórki TVP 3 6.50 Trójka dzieciom: Wędrowki Pyzy 10 7.00 Maly pingwin Pik-Pok 3 7.10 Olimpiada Bolka i Bolka 2 - film anim. 7.25 Książka dla dzieci 7.30 Kurier 7.45 OTV 8.30 Kurier 8.45 OTV 9.00 Teleplotki 9.30 Kurier 9.45 Pogranicze w ogniu 6 - film fab. 10.45 Piknik country w Mrągowie - koncert 11.30 Kurier 11.45 Z Wałęsą na rybach 29 12.00 Telemotorsport 12.30 Kurier 12.45 OTV 14.30 Kurier 14.35 Odcienie sukcesu 23 - studyjne widowisko 15.00 Sprawa na dziś 27 - film fab. 15.30 Kurier 15.45 OTV 16.30 Kurier 16.45 Lotos VBW Clima Gdynia w finale Euroligi 2 - reportaż 17.10 Operowe opowieści 4 - magazyn 17.30 Kurier 17.35 Teleplotki 18.00 OTV 18.30 Kurier 18.35 Regiony kultury 18.50 Na kłopoty Bednarski 4 - film fab. 19.50 Sharp Torell Basket Liga - sprawozdanie 20.30 Kurier 20.45 Studio pogoda 20.55 Od niedzieli do niedzieli 21.20 Książka tygodnia 21.30 Kurier 21.45 OTV 22.30 Kurier 22.40 Kurier sportowy 22.55 Studio pogoda 23.05 Telekurier nocą 0.00 Klub filmowy Trójki: Mistrz - film fab. 1.20 Zakończenie programu TV 4 6.25 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 6.50 Strefa P - magazyn muz. 7.15 KINOmaniaK - odjazdo- wy magazyn filmowy 7.40 Rodzina, ach rodzina (5) - serial obycz. USA (powt.) 8.30 KOT, czyli Ktoś Ogromnie Tajemniczy - program rozrywkowy 9.20 Echa lasu - magazyn 9.45 Eek! The Cat - serial anim. (powt.) 10.10 Wampirek - film przygod. niem-amer-hol. 2000, reż. Uli Edel, wyk. Jonathan Lipnicki, Richard E. Grant, Jim Carter, Rollo Week (91 min) (powt.) 12.00 KINO- maniaK - odjazdowy magazyn filmowy 12.30 Modna moda - magazyn 13.00 Rodzina, ach rodzina (6) - serial obycz. USA 14.00 Formuła 1 - Grand Prix San Marino 16.00 Xena, wojownicza księżniczka (122) - serial przygod. USA (powt.) 17.00 Misja w czasie 3 (62) - serial SF USA (powt.) 18.00 Jerzy Kryszak: Rozmówki polsko-polskie - talkshow 19.00 Kuloodporni - kom. krym. USA, 1996 (81 min) (powt.) 21.00 Dziennik 21.20 Informacje sportowe i Prognoza pogody 21.35 Studio urodzinowe 21.40 To się w głowie nie mieści - program rozrywkowy 22.10 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 22.40 Harry Angel - thriller USA 1987 (109 min) 0.50 Rzeźnik Wing - film sens. hong., 1979 (105 min) 2.50 Reporter - magazyn reportaży 3.15 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 3.40 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 5.55 Telesklep 7.55 Wbrew regułom (8/22) - serial obycz. USA (powt.) 8.45 Kto was tak urządził? - magazyn 9.15 Na osi - program motoryzacyjny 9.45 Trele morele - teleturniej 10.45 Magiczna skała - film obycz. USA (powt.) 12.35 Powrót do Edenu (8/28) - serial obycz. austral (powt.) 13.35 Magiczny amulet (8/13) - serial przygod. USA (powt.) 14.35 Kochane klopoty 3 (22/22) - serial obycz. USA (powt.) 15.35 Agent - reality show 16.50 Skazaniec - film sens. USA, 1987 (130 min) 19.05 ścigany (1/22) - serial sens. USA 20.00 Wyjęty spod prawa Josey Wales - western USA, 1976 (155 min) 22.40 Witchblade - Piętno mocy (13/13) - serial przygod. USA (powt.) 23.40 Co za tydzień - magazyn 0.05 Zranione dusze - film obycz. USA (powt.) 1.45 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 07:55 Europejskie muzykowanie; Holandia 08:25 M jak miłość; odc.138; serial TVP stereo 09:10 Słowo na niedzielę 09:15 Latające misie; odc.16/39 - Wielka susza; serial anim.prod.chorwacko-kanadyjskiej (stereo) 09:35 Zaproszenie; Alma Mater Cracoviensis cz. 1 10:00 Msza Święta Beatyfikacyjna o.Augusta Czartoryskiego 12:00 Regina Coeli; transmisja modlitwy Ojca Świętego z wiernymi 12:15 Niedzielne muzykowanie; Konkurs Eurowizji dla Młodych Muzyków - Lucerna 2004 (eliminacje) 13:30 Złotopolscy; odc.571 - Szeryf się przestraszył; telenowela TVP 13:55 Złotopolscy; odc.572 - Blef biznesowy; telenowela TVP 14:20 Przyłbice i kaptury; odc.7/9 - Zemsta Boga Kurho; 1984 serial TVP; reż: Marek Piestrak 15:15 W 80 minut dookoła świata czyli nieznany życiorys Jacka Wójcickiego cz.1; stereo 16:00 Biografie; Omnia mea...omnia mea mecum porto - wszystko moje niosę z sobą; 2003 film dokumentalny o Józefie Szajnie; reż: Stefan Szlachtycz 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Sportowy Express 17:25 Dziennik telewizyjny - program Jacka Fedorowicza 17:40 M jak miłość; odc.138; serial TVP /stereo/ 18:25 Salon Kresowy; Pożegnanie z Wilnem 18:40 Zaproszenie; Alma Mater Cracoviensis/1/; program krajoznawczy Wojciecha Nowakowskiego 19:15 Dobranocka; Olimpiada Bolka i Lolka; odc.9 - Igrzyska; serial animowany dla dzieci 19:30 Wiadomości 19:51 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:05 Na zdrowie: Jagielski; odc.23; talk show (stereo) 20:45 Siedlisko; odc.2/9; 1998 serial TVP 21:40 Lubże Szweda lub, czyli 60 urodziny Andersa Bodegarda; widowisko 22:40 Pamiętajcie o Hybrydach - 45 lat Klubu Studenckiego; cz.2; koncert stereo; reż: Andrzej Strzelecki; wyk: Ewa Bem,Urszula Dudziak,Kayah,Jan Pietrzak,Wojciech Młynarski i inni 23:40 Panorama 00:00 Sport-telegram 00:03 Pogoda 00:07 Pogoda; dla alergików 00:10 M jak miłość; odc.138; serial TVP /stereo/ 00:55 Śpiewaj z nami 01:05 Latające misie; odc.16/39 - Wielka susza; serial anim.prod.chorwacko-kanadyjskiej (stereo) 01:30 Wiadomości 01:49 Sport 01:57 Pogoda 02:00 Na zdrowie: Jagielski; odc.23; talk show (stereo) 02:40 Biografie; Omnia mea...omnia mea mecum porto - wszystko moje niosę z sobą; 2003 film dokumentalny o Józefie Szajnie; reż: Stefan Szlachtycz 03:35 Zaproszenie; Alma Mater Cracoviensis; program krajoznawczy Wojciecha Nowakowskiego 03:55 Przyłbice i kaptury; odc.7/9 - Zemsta Boga Kurho; 1984 serial TVP; reż: Marek Piestrak 04:55 Zawód - reporter, hobby - impresario; reportaż 05:10 Pamiętaj o mnie... 05:40 Zaolzie; magazyn 06:00 Zakończenie programu